


Figurines & Hope

by Iloveadabarba



Series: Barisi One-Shots [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: Summary: Sonny gets Rafael a meaningful gift. Christmas presents, religion, adoption and Star Wars. In a universe of my own.





	Figurines & Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Raúl's interview last night

Sonny held his husband hands as they walked to their apartment from Midnight Mass. He considered himself blessed. Since dating he had helped Rafael come to terms with his feelings towards the Catholic Church. They didn’t agree with everything the church stood for but both felt a deep connection to God, whether that was a being- or just a collective feeling held between people.

Rafael bitterness towards the church started with his struggle with his sexuality and had grown stronger with the passing of his grandmother. Sonny hadn't forced Rafael to face these but had gently encouraged him back to the church.

Sonny would say marriage had softened them both. They spent their free time serving their church and doing pro-bono law work in the city. Their time at church, helping with congregation's kids helped them come to the realization that they both wanted to start a family. 

Adoption agencies were costly and the process seemed endless but Sonny had assured Rafael their time would come. 

They had a early Christmas mornings the years they had dated and been married. Childless they could return home from mass and opened their gifts to each other. 

Their walk had been fairly quiet with only a few comments about the sermon or the children’s choirs antics during the service. 

Their apartment was filled with warmth, coats were shed without much fuss, the lights from the tree and their balcony illuminated their living room. 

Presents were opened on their couch as they enjoyed a glass of wine and Sonny’s “Santa” cookies. Sonny leg started to jiggle with anticipation as Rafael reach for his last gift. 

Rafael chuckled as he began to unwrap the box, the size and shape looked like a box from a clothing department. 

“More ties perhaps?” Rafael grinned. 

Sonny couldn't read Rafael's expression as he removed enough wrapping paper to decipher the gift.

A box of Star Wars figurines. The newest characters which included a much more diverse cast that the originals. Sonny loved how giddy Rafael had been with he realized two of the man leads were people of color. Rafael secret Star Wars obsession was extremely adorable to Sonny. 

“These are great, Sonny.”

Sonny could see Rafael eyes begin to get teary. 

“I know they can't replace the ones you use to play with when your grandma watched you. But I know you held the court of law starring Han Solo as a prosecutor and she helped foster your love of law…”

Rafael held the gift tighter as Sonny spoke and looked up at him with a hopeful look.

“I thought we needed a set for when our kid comes home.”

Rafael dropped the set on the table and pulled Sonny in for a kiss. It wasn't gentle or chaste but felt like an attempt to leave no space between them which Sonny loved.

“Thank you,” Rafael whispered as they pulled apart. “Also Luke was the DA, Han Solo is clearly a defense attorney.”

Sonny rolled his eyes. 

“Well, hopefully one day soon our children can recast the new Star Wars characters in their very own courtroom.”


End file.
